my day late friend
by Sterroline
Summary: "When Jason got down on one knee, Caroline's eyes flickered to Stefan's. His eyes were tightened, staring straight at her, his jaw slightly ajar. The exact moment where she should feel nothing but friendship for Stefan, she was hoping for a reaction." Future Stefan and Caroline. Care is getting married, and Stefan is falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**prompt from tumblr: **Caroline has feelings for Stefan but he stayed oblivious, so she tried to move on with a new nice guy, that she met and after they dated for a long time he asked her to marry him and because she thinks Stefan would never feel the same way she says yes and Stefan realizes he loves her at wedding day but it's too late.

I loved writing this.

* * *

_So let me get this **straight**_  
_You say **now** you loved me all along_  
_What made you **hesitate**_  
_To tell me **with words** what you really feel_

When Jason got down on one knee, Caroline's eyes flickered to Stefan's. His eyes were tightened, staring straight at her, his jaw slightly ajar.

It had been five years since she'd realized their friendship could have been so much more. But, he seemed utterly and totally oblivious.

At first, she let it slide. Damon was gone, Bonnie was gone and Stefan wanted to do everything in his power to get them back. And then... he did. They were back in the land of the living. Elena and Damon moving toward happily ever after and Stefan still looked past her on his journey to eternity.

After a while, she got tired of being his sober sponsor/best friend. They lost touch, and she met Jason.

Six months ago, she and Jason moved to Chicago. Stefan had snuck up behind her in a book store, whispering a soft 'boo' in her ear, and then hugging her tightly for way to long to be platonic.

They'd rekindled their friendship, but her feelings had stayed on the side of friendship, until this moment. The exact moment where she should feel nothing but friendship for Stefan, she was hoping for a reaction.

When her eyes focused back on Jason's, his human eyes hadn't noticed her lapse in attention.

"Will you, Caroline Forbes, marry me?"

Caroline nodded. She said no words. He stood, picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

When he set her down, another set of arms engulfed her in a bear hug. It was Stefan.

"I didn't know your dream was to be a doctors wife," he whispered, jealousy and sarcasm in his voice. He kissed the spot under her ear and set her on her feet. When he pulled back, she was flushed. He smirked and walked into the sea of people going to congratulate her, disappearing.

_only **time** will tell_  
_**time** will turn until_

"We've been here for 3 hours, Caroline," Stefan groaned.

"Just drink your champagne and tell me I look pretty," she snapped from inside the dressing room. "Dammit."

"What?"

"The zipper."

"You're a vampire, Caroline. How is a zipper besting you?"

"Shut it, Salvatore."

Stefan chuckled and finished his beverage. He poured himself another glass and walked to the dressing room door. He tapped on the door lightly. "Come on, I'll take a look at it."

"I'm in my underwear, Stefan."

"I've seen you in a bathing suit, Caroline."

"It's so not the same thing," she barked. "Buuuut, I don't think I have a choice." The last part came out as a huff and she cracked the door open. He slid in and noticed, she was in fact in her underwear. Black and lacy and leaving nothing up to the imagination.

Stefan looked away (the gentleman that he is) and noticed the poofy white mass that was seemingly stuck to her legs.

"I can't get it past my thighs," she said. "The zipper is stuck."

Stefan got on one knee, ironically, and licked the tip of his finger and swiped underneath the zipper. "Found the culprit," he said and brought his teeth to the zipper, pulling the fabric that was stuck underneath it.

"Come on," he said. "Turn around."

She turned away from him and he pulled the fabric up over her body softly, his thumb grazed her thigh. Then the tips of his fingers caressed her back. It was so subtle, it could have been on accident. But it wasn't. He pulled the straps over her arms and rubbed her shoulders before pulling his hands down her back, never not touching her. Then he began zipping her up. The zipper started right below her bottom and went halfway up her back.

His finger grazed the lace of her panties, and then the smoothness of her back.

When she was zipped up, he asked her to turn around. She did so, and he looked her up and down, completely in awe of her.

"Wh-what do you think?" she stuttered.

"I think Jason is very lucky," Stefan said, his eyes on Caroline.

"That good, huh?"

Stefan opened his mouth, and looked her up and down again. "I'm not talking about the dress," he said. He let the words hang in the air for a minute and then he said. "What are you going to do about shoes?"

"What?"

"Well, it's at the beach, right? So are you thinking barefoot or a sandal?"

"Oh," Caroline shook her head, her thoughts still on Stefan's touch... and his words. "barefoot, probably."

Stefan nodded. "You have nice feet," he said. "That will work."

Then he walked out of the dressing room leaving Caroline breathless.

_could've been **lovers**_  
_but at least you're still my day late **friend**_

The rehearsal dinner was a blur of clinking glasses, pretty dresses and well wishes. Stefan had sat across from her, whispering funny things too low for human ears at inopportune times.

When dinner was over, it was onto cocktails and chatting away about the uncoming nuptuals.

"Only two more days," they would say.

"Can you hardly believe it?" they'd swoon.

"Tell me about your dress," they beg.

Stefan leaned against the bar next to Jason and they other groomsmen watching the women blabber about dresses and flowers and how perfect the happy couple was.

Alaric walked through the crowd to get to Stefan with Damon behind him.

"You missed dinner," Stefan said with a smile and hugged them both.

"Is this the unlucky bastard?" Damon asked, pointing to Jason.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

Jason, smiling polietely. "This is-?"

"Damon and Alaric," Stefan said.

"Oh yes. Elena's boyfriend and... Step-dad?"

"Former guardian," Alaric said and laughed. "Now... just a good friend."

Stefan turned to Caroline and saw her and Elena hugging tightly. "I'm glad you made it," Stefan said softly to Damon. "Caroline needs a girl for all of this stuff."

"We wouldn't miss it," Alaric said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're here. Let's get smashed. When's the bachelor party?"

"We're not having one," Jason said, a proud smirk on his face.

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked into Jason's. "Yes we are."

"He's probably on vervain, douchebag," Alaric said and Stefan smirked.

"I got him off of it," he said triumphantly. "Just in case I needed to get him to leave town on a whim."

"Just in case, huh?" Damon tilted his head. "You mean when you admit your feelings for vampire barbie."

Jason came out of his trance. "What?"

Stefan looked him in his eyes. "You won't remember what Damon just said. But you will be having a bachelor party. Tomorrow night. We're all invited."

"When's the bachelor party?" Damon asked, devilish smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow night," Jason said, easy grin on his face. "You guys should come."

"We'll be there," Damon said and patted him on the shoulder. "Now go away. And maybe invite everyone else."

Caroline and Elena walked to the group, arm in arm.

"We should totally ditch this place," Caroline said. "Go to a bar Stefan and I like to go to. Maybe?"

"You're going to ditch your own rehearsal dinner, Caroline?" Alaric said, his head tilted in confusion.

"How often are we all together? Plus, Matt works at the bar so you guys can see him. And Bonnie and Jeremy will be in town in less than an hour. They can meet us. Mystic Falls reunion!"

Stefan smiled softly at his best friend, her eyes shrunken from her wide grin, the dimples popping up on her cheeks.

"Yeah," Stefan said. "Let's do it."

"I'm going to go tell, Jason," Caroline said and squealed as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh my god," Elena remarked looking her former boyfriend up and down. "You've got it bad. For Caroline."

_loves **come and go**, and this I know_  
_I'm not who you **recall** anymore_

After lots of drinks, laughs and dancing, the night came to a close. Caroline shouted to her girlfriends. "I LOVE YOU!" and Bonnie and Elena kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Elena said.

"Bachelorette party!" Bonnie sang.

The girls walked down the street, arms around each other. Alaric, Damon, and Jeremy following them down the street.

Stefan nudged Caroline and she wiped her cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice a soft whisper, she looked at Stefan and smiled. "I just missed them."

Stefan tilted his head in at the bar. "Want to try for last call or you want me to walk you home?"

Caroline rubbed her lips together and looked up at him. "One more drink," she smiled.

"You've got yourself a drinking buddy."

When they walked in, Stefan put his fingers up. _Two more. _

Matt shook his head. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the dark bar. "We missed last call?" he pouted.

"Sorry," Matt said and tossed Stefan his keys. "You guys lock up if you want to stick around. But, I gotta get home."

"Baby mama need you?" Caroline asked, a light smirk on her face, her finger pointed at him in a teasing motion.

"Always," Matt laughed. "Bring those keys by the bachelor party tomorrow," he told Stefan.

"Bachelor party?" Caroline asked, her head tilted in confusion.

Matt made an _oops _face as he walked out the front door.

"Damon sort of..." Stefan closed his eyes, not wanting to see her scold. "Convinced him."

He peaked out behind his eyelids to see Caroline laughing. "No he didn't."

"He did."

"_How?_"

"Compulsion..."

"But- he's on vervain."

"I got him off it," Stefan said, bracing himself for the punch.

"I know," Caroline said. "I got him back on it."

"You _knew?_"

Caroline giggled. "Duh."

Stefan walked behind the bar and poured them both a couple drinks. "Why weren't you pissed?"

"I know you, Stefan," she said, taking the drink from him and sipping on it. "I know you did it for me. Just in case I decided to bail or if something happened you needed him to forget. Doppleganger hijinks and all the things we used to deal with."

"But?"

"But, I trust him." Caroline put her hand on Stefan's. "I appreciate the gesture."

"But... I compelled him."

Caroline shrugged. "He was faking it. He's probably faking it. You're totally going to show up at a fake bachelor party. Or he secretly wanted one." She sighed happily. "Either way."

Stefan internally swore. Jason had heard many incriminating things come from his lips over the past couple months. He'd always compelled him to forget... what had he remembered?

Stefan chewed on his lip and noticed the jukebox in the corner of the bar. He ran to it and back so quickly, Caroline almost hadn't noticed he was missing. He put his hand out as the music started. "Dance with me."

"Stefaaan," she whined.

He smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. "Dance with me," he said again. His voice softer. More serious.

Caroline let him pull her to the dance floor. He pulled her into him. His mouth was next to her ear and she heard him hum along to a song she'd never heard before. They swayed slowly though the dance floor.

"Are you excited?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered after a pause. Her mind was focused on the hand on her lower back, tracing circles on her skin.

"Nervous?"

"Absolutely," she said without a second thought.

"You'll be a beautiful bride," he murmured.

She tilted her head toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You think?"

"I have eyes, so yeah, I'm pretty sure."

She slapped her hand on his chest in a lazy fashion. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I am."

Stefan tilted his head, confusion scribbled all over his face. "We're moving to Paris. He's helping his firm with something overseas. Something super boring. But we'll be there for, like, a year."

Stefan's jaw slacked at he looked at her. "Is that what you want?"

"No," she said simply. "But, it's his career, you know? It's important to him. And it's just a year." She licked her lips. "I don't have that long with him."

"He's not going to transition?"

Caroline shook her head. "Nope."

"And you're marrying him anyway?"

Caroline turned away from Stefan. She put her hand on her mouth and looked at the ground. Contemplating.

"_Hey,_" he said, touching her shoulder softly.

"What is it that Lexi says?" she turned to Stefan. "Vampires don't fall in love just once."

Stefan smiled. "You're paraphrasing, but yeah."

"Well, maybe he's one. A for now love."

"And after he's gone?" Stefan asked, moving toward her, his hands finding her hips.

"Then I'll find another." She shrugged. "After a grieving period."

"And when he's 80 and you're still smoking hot."

"We'll tell people I'm his granddaughter."

"Gross," Stefan said with a chuckle. She moved from his grip and he followed her, his hands grabbing hers.

"What are you doing, Stefan?"

Stefan gripped her hands tighter.

"Stefaaaan," she whined softly. "What are you doing?"

"Caroline," he said, her name sounding at home on her lips. "Tell me you don't feel it."

"I'm getting married," she said like it was a newsflash. She pulled her hands from his grip and placed them on her hips.

"I know, but..."

"No buts, Stefan," she whispered. "You've had years to win my affection, and you chose to be oblivious to our connection."

"I realize my timing is off."

"It's not timing, Stefan," she told him. "It's the chase."

He gave her an incredulous look. "You know that's not me, Care. I'm not Damon."

Caroline laughed and looked at the floor. "I love you, Stefan, and I don't want to lose you." She looked up, their eyes meeting as the music reached a crescendo. "Don't do this to us."

"To you and Jason?"

"To me and you."

Stefan nodded and cleared his throat. "Let me walk you home."

_can't help but **entertain** these thoughts_  
_**thoughts of us** together_

The bachelor party wasn't a fake.

Jason was there with all the groomsman. Including him, the groomsman of shame. Stefan took a shot of tequila and threw the keys at Matt as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks for hosting, man," Jason said and patted his back.

"When are the strippers getting here?" Damon yelled as he walked in and then mumbled into Stefan's ear. "Stripper blood always tastes so sweet."

Jason glared at Damon as he walked to the bar. "I don't like that guy," he said with his head tilted. "You guys are nothing alike."

"I know, right?" Matt said. "They are night and day." Matt pointed to Damon. "I wouldn't trust that guy to watch a seat let alone hang out with my girlfriend."

"Stefan can speak to that," Alaric mentioned. "Damon stole his ex."

"_Twice_," Damon said proudly.

"But, Stefan," Matt said patting his back. "He's a good guy."

"Good," Jason said and smiled. "Then you won't mind keeping an eye on CareBear for a couple months while I get us all settled in Paris."

"A couple months?" Stefan asked. "You're only going for a year."

Jason made a face. "_Well,_" he said nervously. "I haven't told her yet, but it's looking more like five."

"FIVE?!" Stefan shouted in shock.

"Oh stop," Damon said with an eyeroll. "What's five years to you? You can be without your bestie for a couple years. You have an eternity of making her watch you brood."

Jason laughed. "I'll never get used to that," he said. "The way you talk about lifetimes like it's nothing." He beamed and looked at a picture on Stefan's coffee table of Caroline and Stefan from highschool. She hadn't changed a bit. "I'm so grateful I get to spend her first lifetime with her, you know?"

_wow, _Stefan thought. That hurt. He felt like he was being punched in the gut. Like, _I know you'll get her eventually, but I get her first. I get a full lifetime with her. Which you wait for my scraps. _

Stefan looked at his brother who was admiring Jason's style, a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, what's five years to _you_?"

Stefan poured the drink he was holding down his throat and smile polietly at Jason. The _I'm okay _smile that was usually reserved for Caroline. The smile that was a lie.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get some champagne from the cellar."

"Busting out the Dom?" he heard Damon say as he disappeared into the dark.

_all these **years** and you were nowhere to be found_  
_and **now** you want me for your own_

Caroline laughed as the stripper grinded against her co-worker. Elena had compelled all the strippers to wear clown noses and clown shoes.

It was hilarious and super disturbing.

Bonnie took a shot of vodka and put the glass down and asked the bartender for another.

"Slow down, Bon-Bon," Caroline giggled.

"Last night of freedom!" Bonnie yelled and poured the cool liquor down her throat. "Woo!"

Caroline laughed, her head falling backward. Elena wrapped her hand around Caroline and kissed her cheek. "I missed you both so much," Caroline said.

"Stefan isn't nearly as much fun as us?" Bonnie asked, her voice teasing.

"He can be really fun," Caroline defended him. "But, sometimes you just need girls. You know?"

Elena bit her lip, clearly holding back. "What?" Caroline said. Elena gave her an innocent look. "_What?!_"

Elena sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. I'm going to channel you and just say it."

"Elena," Bonnie whispered, trying to silence her.

"No, Bonnie," Elena snapped. "We're her friends. We're going to tell her."

Bonnie looked at the ground and nodded. Caroline waited for Elena to speak again.

"You shouldn't marry Jason," Elena said. "Because you shouldn't marry someone when you're in love with someone else."

Caroline opened her mouth to deny it. Elena and Bonnie both gave her a look.

"He's into you too, Care," Bonnie said.

"And I'm cool with it," Elena offered.

"No offense, Elena," Caroline said. "That's not what's holding me back."

"Then what?" Elena asked, concerned scribbled all over her face.

"I love Jason, I really do," Caroline said.

"And?"

Caroline sighed, sitting on the stool closet to her. "And what if it's all about the chase."

"That's not Stefan," Elena said.

"I know," Caroline said. "I _know. _But then why did it take his so long to realize his feelings?"

Elena shrugged. "Timing has never really been his thing."

"He kind of sucks at it actually," Bonnie said.

"And to quote you," Elena said. "Stefan is your epic love. And you're going to make him wait?"

"What if you make him wait sixty some odd years and he decides to start a life with someone else?"

Caroline thought back to the song from last night. "Then he'll be my day late friend."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look. "It's up to you," Bonnie said. "You know we'll support you no matter what."

Caroline nodded. "Then you can support me by walking with Stefan down the aisle," she said bluntly. "Because I'm getting married tomorrow."

_but you're a **day late,** my love_  
_and she's **still** renowned_

Caroline was dressed in white. All the girls were in dark blue strapless dresses.

Caroline was pulling her curls out of her curlers as Bonnie passed out bouquets. Elena was helping the men with their boutineers.

When she got to Stefan, he took it from her. "Caroline can do mine."

"_Stefan,_" Elena partially scolded. They shared a look and Elena moved on.

Stefan walked to the brides room, knocked on the door. He heard a soft 'come in',

He walked in and was struck by her beauty. Her beauty on a normal day was breathtaking, but today, she was heart stopping.

"_Whoa,_" he said, his voice barely audible.

She beamed and did a teasing curtsy. "Impressive, huh?" she asked.

Her blonde curls were flowing down her back, her white dress made her bronze skin look like it was glowing. Her bright eyes seemed brighter and her lips were shining with red lipstick. She was putting a lily in her hair and he walked to her. He grabbed the flower from her and behind her ear and curled a piece of hair around the stem. He grabbed the bobby pin from Caroline's hand and slid it over the stem and hair, before hiding the pin with another lock of her hair.

"Impressive," she breathed.

Stefan lifted his eyebrows, his signature response. "I used to help _Miss Katherine _with her hair."

"Mmm," Caroline said and saw Stefan's boutineer in his hand. "Want help?"

He nodded. She pulled it out of it's box. She walked to him and pinned it to his jacket slowly. He licked his lips and he looked her up and down.

"You look perfect," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said, smiling widely up at him.

When she was done she stepped back and looked him up and down. "So dashing."

Stefan swallowed and kissed her cheek, pulling her into a hug. She hid her face in the lapel on his jacket and he put his hand on her face, caressing the crease-less skin. "I'm just going to say it once," he murmured. Caroline nodded, he eyes watering. "I know it's too late. That I'm too late."

"Timing isn't really your thing."

Stefan gave her his best smile, one only reserved for her. "No it isn't." He sighed. "I love you. I'm in love with you." Her breathing caught in her throat. "And I know I'm too late. But, I just needed you to know. _Once_."

"No 'I will wait forever' speech."

Stefan chuckled. "I'll be around, I'm not going to ruin what we have. And I'll take care of myself, but when you call... I'll come running."

Caroline blinked the tears away, a rogue tears fell and Stefan caught it with his thumb.

"I love you, too."

"But you promised yourself to another?"

Caroline nodded, tears falling freely now. Stefan looked at his feet and sighed. "We've got time," he said it like a promise.

Her nod became more furious. More intense. Stefan smiled the _I'm Okay_ smile. And Caroline smiled her best one back.

"Now go get married," he said, wiping her cheeks. He turned away and walked to the door. Before he could open it, Caroline pulled him back to her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It wasn't a _I choose you _kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. Stefan let his tears fall now. Their kiss tasting of cherries and salt. When they pulled back, their foreheads found each other and they looked at each others lips.

"Until next time," she said, her voice hushed.

Stefan stole one last kiss and slipped from the room, knowing it might be the last time their lips ever touched. He wiped his eyes and took his place next to Elena.

"You okay?"

"I will be," Stefan said. "It just hurts for now."

_**my day late friend**_

* * *

Little emotional, but super fun to write. Thoughts?!


	2. Chapter 2

I got a few requests to continue this. So, here we go...

* * *

_I can see it in your **eyes** you mean all of what you say_  
_I remember so long ago, see I felt that** same way**_  
_Now we both have **separate lives and lovers** (lovers)_  
_**Insignificantly** enough we both have significant others_

Stefan's eyes opened at 6:00 a.m. on that Friday morning. Jason and Caroline were flying from Paris to Rome to visit him. He was beyond excited to see his best friend. It had been twenty years since they kissed. Twenty years since she married the current love of her life.

Stefan and Caroline corresponded through letters and email and talked on the phone semi-regularly. But, they hadn't lived in the same city since Caroline and Jason moved to Paris the first time. They'd been all over Europe. Paris, London, Minsk, and Vienna. They even breifly went back to the states to live in New York when Liz got sick. After Liz passed (three years ago), and the funeral was done, Caroline decided she needed to leave again.

Jason did what he did best. Work. He found another job close to Paris and they set out for their next adventure.

Stefan remembered Liz's funeral, how Caroline bawled into Jason's shoulder and clutched her hands to her chest. Stefan held her that night in his living room as her tears soaked his suit jacket.

When Jason showed up at the door of his house at 3:00 a.m. telling Caroline it was time to go back to the hotel. _You'll feel better after a good night's rest. _Caroline kissed Stefan's cheek and left with her husband. Stefan followed them out and handed Jason a case of blood bags so they wouldn't have to go out of their way for food. Caroline wasn't eating regularly since her mom got sick, so Jason had been putting blood in her coffee and giving it to her in a mug with sleep medication before bed.

Jason thanked him and left, the grey in his hair shining in the porch light.

"You're looking a little grey," Stefan said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Won't be long now," Jason said with raised eyebrows. "I wonder if you'll even wait until after the funeral..." Jason chastised and got in the car. He kissed Caroline's hair and drove away, leaving Stefan with a pit in his stomach.

Stefan got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee. He got in the shower, giddy as a schoolgirl, and washed his hero hair thoroughly. He let the warm water calm his tense muscles and rolled his neck and listened to his bones cracked. He hadn't seen Caroline in three years.

He missed her terribly. He missed the way she would tense when she watched stressful movies, the way she'd lean into him when she'd had too much to drink, the longing looks they'd exchange when Jason's head was down.

Her emails were blissful. She talked of shopping and traveling and babysitting Jason's neice and nephew. She talked about adopting one of their own, but the idea of the child not turning (stubborn and reckless like their father) was too much for her to bare.

_She'll adopt, _Stefan thought. _Us. She and I. We'll adopt._

That way, it will be theirs. And of course the child would turn when she or he was old enough. They'd want to spend an eternity with their family. When Stefan got out of the shower, he heard the sizzle of bacon. He wrapped the towel around him and walked down the stairs.

There she was, her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, wearing the t-shirt he'd worn the night before and nothing else. She turned and smile. "You're up early."

"I'm excited," Stefan said. He kissed the woman's shoulder. "How'd you sleep."

"Alright," she said and put the bacon on a plate and turned in his arms. She kissed him softly. "I don't think Caroline will want to see me," she said with a light pout.

"Probably not," Stefan agreed and gripped his hand on her bottom, pulling her to him. "You don't mind... staying at your place?"

"Stefan!" she barked.

"Rebekah!" he barked back, teasing her.

"I can't believe you fell for that," she said and turned back to him. "You're supposed to say 'oh of course, darling. she'd love to see you. I think we'll all get along splendidly'"

"Who talks like that?" Stefan asked as he pulled a blood bag out of the fridge. He poured the blood in a tea kettle and set it on the stove. "I know I don't."

"You're supposed to defend me to your best friend," Rebekah said softly.

Stefan sighed and kissed Rebekah's cheek. "I'm sorry," he remarked. "You're very welcome to stay here. But, I'm just warning you... Caroline and I haven't seen each other in three years. We're going to be kind of... consumed."

"Don't sugarcoat it then, will you?"

"Beks," he remarked with a raised eyebrow, wishing that the person he'd decided to kill time with had been someone a little more... relaxed. "We've never lied to each other before, I'm not going to start now."

She put the pan in the sink and snacked on a stray piece of bacon. "I know you guys are more than just friends," Rebekah said. "And I know you're just fucking around with me. But... I would hope... at least while she's married... you'd-" she trailed off, a shutter in her voice. "I don't know. You'd stand by me."

Stefan's eyes narrowed as he thought this over. He turned it over in his head, inspecting every side of it. "I am standing by you. And, I'm not lying to you."

Rebekah deserved better. Stefan knew that. "You're my girl, Beks," he said with a smile. "That's not going to change for a long, long time."

Rebekah nodded and the tea kettle began to sing. Stefan poured a couple mugs of blood. They spent the morning in relative silence, doing their morning rituals. Two mugs of blood, one mug of coffee. Breakfast at the table. Rebekah read the paper and Stefan read a book. Rebekah got ready while Stefan watched the news.

When Rebekah was all ready, she walked down the stairs with her overnight bag that held a permanent place in the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home," Rebekah said. "I'll meet you guys for dinner or something, but you're right. I should stay at my place."

Stefan felt terrible, his face distorted in an apologetic frown. "It's fine, Stefan," she said putting her hand up. "I'm not mad. I'm also not fooling myself anymore."

Stefan walked toward her and she put her hand up and shook her head. "I'll see you tonight," she said. "Wine and appetizers at Cul de Sac?" He nodded. She walked past him, kissing his cheek softly as she past and left him there.

He did feel awful. He shouldn't have started this with her, when his heart was so fully with Caroline. He looked up at the clock and grabbed his jacket. He wanted to meet Caroline and Jason at the train station. He looked in at the guest room before he left and straightened the pillows and set a small box on the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and called housekeeper to remind her of the two new guests that would be staying with them.

"Will you restock the liquor cabinet with the petty cash I leave you?" he asked. "And maybe chill a couple bottles of Dom."

"Si Signori Salvatore," she said in agreement. "altro? anything else?"

It was a habit of Aurelia to say things in both Italian and English.

"No," he paused. "Actually... Will you move all of Rebekah's toiletries under the sink. per favore."

"Si, si," she agreed. "Where is la signorina going?"

"She's just staying at her place for a few days," Stefan said, scratching his eyebrow as he jumped into his car. "I'm going to pick up Caroline and Jason, we'll be back after lunch."

"Bene! Arrivederci!"

"A presto."

With that, he was on his way to the train station. A dopey grin on his face. He had a sign with her name on it, and a hat that made him look like a limo driver. He waited by the other family members. Waiting for her to come down the escalator and run into his arms.

When he saw her, his heart fluttered. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, tendrils were falling around her face. She wore a pink cardigan over a Parisian yellow dress, that went out.

But, Jason was not with her. She smiled her bright smile, but there was a darkness to her eyes.

They embraced and he kissed her cheek. "Where's Jason?"

"Bathroom," Caroline explained. "He'll be down soon. I was just too excited to see you."

Stefan's lips found her cheek again, he kissed her until they warmed with embarrassment. She threw her arms around him again and buried her head in his shoulder. He was home.

He saw Jason walking down the escalator, he coughed into a napkin. Blood.

"He thinks I can't see it, or smell it," Caroline said softly as Jason balled the napkin up into his coat pocket and pulled out another.

Stefan looked down at Caroline with wide eyes.

"He's dying," Caroline whispered. "And he won't let me save him."

Before Stefan could respond, Jason was next to them. Stefan held out his hand they shook it. Jason gave Stefan his typical _I'm-watching-you_ look and they walked to the car.

"How are you guys?" Stefan said, rolling Caroline's bag behind him.

"We're good," Jason answered as Stefan and Caroline exchanged a look. "We're busy. But, good. Real good." He pulled Caroline into his side.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch," Stefan said. "The older you get, the hotter Caroline looks."

Jason scoffed and kissed Caroline's hand. "I am lucky."

The grey in Jason's hair was growing more prevalent, but he wore it well. The wrinkles around his eyes seemed to grow longer, and sink deeper into his skin.

And that cough, and the blood. The smell drove Stefan nuts.

"What do you want to do first?" Stefan asked. "Want to go to the fountain, toss a couple coins in and see where that takes us. Or maybe we could go to lunch. Drink and eat carbs."

Jason chuckled. "I'd love a nap."

Caroline turned and tilted her head. "Seriously, sweetie, you two drop me off at the house and I'll sleep for a few hours. You can go shopping."

Caroline nodded and grinned and they got in the car. Stefan drove them to the house and brought their bags in the house. Jason was in his early forties, it was way to young for him to need to take it easy.

Aurelia, an older woman with crows feet and long grey hair up in a bun, smiled as they walked in the house. "You're early," she said, scolding him.

"Just dropping off some things," Stefan explained. "You remember Caroline."

Aurelia clapped her hands and smiled widely. "Si. Bellissima ragazza."

"Beautiful girl," Stefan translated.

Caroline hugged Aurelia and they chatted about the weather and the upcoming trip. Stefan walked Jason to the guest room and moved the box he'd set on the bed. He put it on the side table and set their bags in the corner of the room.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, I'm just going to rest."

"Are you sure I can't get you _anything,_" Stefan said with raised eyebrows. He grabbed a glass from the nightstand and a knife from his pocket. He cut his wrist and let the blood drain into the cup. "Not even this?"

"Excuse me?" Jason barked.

"Come on," Stefan said. "We both know you need it."

Jason smirked. "I was wondering if you'd offer," he said and grabbed the cup. "I figured you'd want me to die." He winked. He was lying. He knew Stefan would offer. Stefan didn't want Caroline _like that. _

"Why wouldn't you let Caroline cure you?" Stefan asked, glaring. "You really stayed sick to see my reaction."

Jason shook his head. "She didn't offer. She was waiting for me to ask. I knew _you _would offer."

Stefan gulped and watched Jason guzzle down the blood. Jason wiped his face and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes. "Already feeling better," he admitted, coughing a bit.

"You're welcome," Stefan said with an eyeroll. "I guess you'll be joining us?"

Jason shook his head. "No, no," he said. "I'll still take a nap, I'm an old man you know?"

"40 isn't old," Stefan remarked.

"It's a hell of a lot older than 17," Jason said as he kicked off his shoes. "Go. I'll see you two when you get back."

Stefan heard Jason reach across the bed and shake the box that was meant for Caroline. "When will you stop buying my wife jewelry?"

Caroline walked in, Stefan noticed the heart necklace he'd bought her last valentines day. "When she stops wearing it."

"Already bickering?" she asked, she sniffed the air. "Stefan?"

"He'll be just fine," Stefan said and Caroline rushed to Jason's side.

"Did he force it down your throat? Are you okay?"

Jason laughed. "I'm fine, CareBear. He offered." Jason pointed to the blood stained glass on the night stand. "It was all very kosher."

"Why didn't you ask me... for my blood."

"I was waiting for you to offer it."

Stefan glared at the two and walked out of the room, still hearing their bickering. He rolled his eyes. He would never understand Jason. Aurelia was cleaning the kitchen when he walked in. "She always looks so bello. Your Caroline."

Stefan smiled. "She does," he agreed. "Don't stay too long cleaning up. Luca and Guccio are coming home this weekend. Yes?"

"Ah, si," she smiled. "You always remember."

"Grab a bottle of wine before you go, will you?"

"Si."

Caroline walked in the room with her forehead creased. "I will never understand men," she said. "Specifically, my husbands."

"Husbands," Aurelia scoffed. "You need a man who never ages and always stocks the fridge with champagne, eh?"

Caroline giggled. "Maybe one day I'll have that, Aurelia," she murmured and brushed her hand up against Stefan's. "Until then, you keep him."

Aurelia feigned a faint and leaned against the counter. "I fear I'll never see my Signori Salvatore happy," she shook her head. "Un peccato."

"What's a sin?" Stefan remarked.

"That such a handsome face has so many frown lines," Aurelia said and put her hands on his cheeks and shook his face back and forth. "Tu sei troppo attraente per smorfia."

"I am too attractive to grimace," Stefan said with a laugh, translating for Caroline. "I will smile all week long, Aurelia."

"Bene!" Aurelia said and waved them away. "Ora vai!"

"See you soon," Caroline beamed and they walked from the house. Caroline walked toward the car and Stefan shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Let's walk."

Caroline agreed with a light head nod and their hands intertwined. Stefan kept his promise and smiled for the whole walk. Caroline told him all about their time in Paris and how she was getting sick of the smoke. "Everyone smokes," she said pulling a pack from her purse. "And at first, I'm thinking, this is just _gross. _And now I'm like _where the hell is my lighter?_"

Stefan laughed and grabbed a pack of matches from his pocket. He lit her cigarette and she blew the smoke toward the canal they were walking by. "It's weird walking with Jason now," she admitted. "We're starting to get into the part where people thing I'm his daughter..." she trailed off and offered the cigarette to Stefan. He puffed on it softly and handed it back to her.

"Well, you knew it would happen," Stefan said and pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He kissed the outside of her hand and then her palm. He drew a little blood from her wrist and drank it down. Something they'd done a few times on visits. It started after she'd been married for about five years. The bloodsharing was something that Jason didn't understand, and so he couldn't be mad about it.

"I knew it would happen," she says mournfully. "But it's hard. Now I'm the trophy wife. And he's the guy who married a barely legal porn star."

"You couldn't be a porn star," he said, bumping his hips into her. "Your cup size is way too small."

Caroline laughed and pushed him away, only to pull him back again. She sunk her teeth into his neck and took a little bit. He tried to surpress a moan to no avail. She pushed he away again into the street. A car honked and Stefan tackled Caroline into the shrubs by the canal. "You can't push me in the street."

"You can't moan when I drink from you," she retorted and pulled herself up and wiped the dirt off her dress. "It makes me feel dirty."

"It is a little dirty," Stefan offered with a wink as he got up.

"Don't," she whined. "Now I feel bad."

"It's Jason's fault," Stefan mused. "He shouldn't leave us alone."

Caroline rolled her eyes and began to walk. "Where we going?"

"Lunch. There's a cafe up here that has pastries that you're going to die over," he said. Caroline smiled, but she didn't resume the hand holding.

When they got to the cafe, Caroline asked for a cup of tea and Stefan asked for a bottle of Farrarelle, sparkling water. Stefan slipped a few drops of his blood into her tea when she was looking at the menu.

Her eyes went wide when she sipped from the warm mug. "I wanted to pay you back," he said. "I didn't let you finish."

She rolled her eyes and a smile crossed her face. She gave him the cup and asked for more, and he did as he was told.

By the end of the lunch, Stefan was feeling a bit woozy from blood loss. He drank from her shoulder as they waited to cross the street, and again from her wrist when they were rounding the corner to his house.

When they got to the house, they were both high on blood and lust and Caroline was clearly turned on from all the blood sharing. She licked her lips and waited for Stefan to make a move.

Hearing Jason move around sobered her. "I should-"

"Yeah," Stefan smiled. "Go get ready for the night. We're meeting Rebekah at 7 for dinner and drinks."

Caroline nodded and walked back to her room feeling guilty and horny. Stefan walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower and loud music in case Caroline decided to work out her sexual tension. He got in the shower, released his sexual tension. His eyes closed, his toes curled, thinking of Caroline and then Rebekah. Every time he felt bad of thinking about Caroline, he thought of Rebekah. The blonde hair wrapping him in a bliss filled wake. Once he was too far gone, Caroline invaded his thoughts. He was even sure he said her name aloud, and was grateful Jason's human ears wouldn't be able to detect it.

When he was done, he walked to his room, fell on his bed and took a nice long nap. Where blonde hair and green eyes visited his dreams.

_Only **time** will tell _  
_Time will **turn** until_

Rebekah greeted Stefan with kisses, which drew a practically inaudible growl from Caroline and a wide smile from Jason. The site of Stefan with another girl relaxed him immediately.

"Rebekah," Stefan said. "This is Jason," they shook hands. "And you remember Caroline."

Caroline gave Stefan her best _so this is a thing now? _face and nodded at Rebekah and gave her a light smile. Stefan drove them to Cul de Sac, a wine bar that Rebekah and Stefan frequented.

They drank wine and ate bread and cheese. They shared appetizers and drank more wine. Rebekah told loud stories with big hand gestures. Jason and Stefan laughed and laughed while Caroline tried not to roll her eyes. She pursed her lips and bore holes into the side of Stefan's face.

"Let's go to a club!" Rebekah said and clapped her hands together. "Come on, I can't ever convince Stefan. But... maybe if two go."

"No, no," Jason said waving his hands in the air. "You three go, I'm too old-"

"Nope," Caroline said loudly. "You promised to never use that phrase, at least not until you're sixty."

"You reek of Stefan," Rebekah said to Jason. "I could tear out your heart and then in a couple hours you'll feel like you're on the top of the world."

"You can smell his blood _inside _me?" Jason said, disgusted.

Rebekah looked at Caroline and tilted her head. "Well it's inside one of you," she said, her voice snotty and gripping. Stefan gripped her thigh tightly. "Or both of you."

"It's me," Jason said. "I'd been having some lung issues."

"All better?" Rebekah asked.

Jason nodded.

"Then, let's celebrate."

Jason laughed and looked at the glass of wine in his hand. "If we're doing this," he said and drained his glass. "I'm going to need a drink a little stronger."

"I'd have to second that."

_We are who we were when_  
_Could've been lovers but at least _  
_you're still my day late friend_

Stefan and Jason watched their girls dance. Caroline and Rebekah danced to an never-ending beat. Their hands up in the air, their hair swaying around their bare shoulders. They leaned down and whispered soft words in each others ears that Stefan strained to hear.

"_I smell him all over you,_" Rebekah said.

"_Coming from the girl who has blood shared with her brother,_" Caroline spit back.

"_You do realize you're married, right?_" Rebekah shot back.

They waited minutes between remarks and giggled for show as they danced. Jason didn't see all the things behind the dance, but Stefan did. Neither of them could tell that Stefan could hear them. Rebekah and Caroline always underestimated his hearing skills.

Stefan patted Jason. "We should dance," he said. "I think they need some company."

"She's not too hard on the eyes," Jason said. "Your vamp girlfriend."

Stefan stood. "Come on. Let's join 'em."

"I'm surprised," Jason said, standing. "That you chose a vampire to bide your time. It makes me wonder... maybe you really like this girl. This _original _vampire of yours."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "I do like her," he told Jason honestly. He left out the part that he wasn't in love with her. He left out the fact that Rebekah knew it wasn't forever. He left out the fact that it ate him alive.

He wondered as they walked to the dance floor if he could do it, if when it came time, if he could leave Rebekah. He hoped that they would have ran their course by then. Rebekah deserved better. He knew this. But, he couldn't send her away. She smiled at him, they shared a kiss and they dance.

They danced in a circle. Stefan spent most of his time with a hand on Rebekah's hip. His other hand either in the air or grazing Caroline's back. Until, Rebekah took it upon herself to switch partners.

She grind up on Jason, who laughed at her motion and pulled her into a more age appropriate dancing position. Caroline spun into Stefan's arms. She leaned into him, the beat reaching a octave that seemed even too high for dogs. Caroline laughed at Stefan's dance move and stole a kiss while Jason's back was turned. Stefan tilted his head in confusion at the motion. He took her hand and spun her around. Her motion making him a little carsick from watching her.

When the dancing ceased, the walk back to the car and Rebekah said another threat under her breath to Caroline.

"_You kiss him again, and I'll turn your husband. Then you'll never have him._"

Stefan gulped and unlocked the car, pretending not to hear it.

"Homeward bound," he deadpanned.

Caroline, pale and stone-faced crawled into the back, exchanging a look with Stefan.

Rebekah smiled at her boyfriend, kissing his lips hard and walking toward her apartment. "I think I'll just walk," she said and waved at Jason. "Good to meet you."

"Hope to see you tomorrow," Jason slurred back.

"Count on it, love," she said and her eyes connected with Caroline. "Count on it."

_We **are** who we **were** when_  
_Who **knew** what we **know** now_

Stefan put his feet up on the couch, in his sweats and tank top. The fire lit the room. The soundtrack to his night had been Caroline mumbling to herself and Jason's snoring. Caroline's light feet padded on the hardwood behind him. He didn't turn.

He put his glass on the table. "Can't sleep."

"How long until your blood leaves his system?" she asked.

"It'll be gone by tomorrow morning," Stefan mumbled. "But, that won't stop her."

"So what is this?" she said falling on the couch. He picked his feet up so she could sit there and put them back on her lap. She put her hands on his feet, rubbing idly. "Katherine part two? Do what I say and no one gets hurt."

"No," Stefan said, itching his eyebrow. "Of course not." He rubbed his eyes in frustration. "It's more like _you'll get your chance, and it's not now _type of thing."

"Huh?"

"She knows," Stefan said. "In retrospect, being so honest with her wasn't that great of a plan... but... she knows. She knows she's Plan B and you're Plan A."

"You told her that?" Caroline's expression was soft, her eyes were shiny from un-shed tears.

"Not in so many words. But yeah. I've been completely honest with her," Stefan said. He threw his head back. "God, I'm so stupid. I even said this morning that I wouldn't leave her for a long time. Like, that was so nice of me. To stay with her until the one I want became available. Jesus."

"The one you want?" Caroline teased, her head tilted. She got on her knees and crawled toward him. "And who's that?" she asked seductively.

"You _know _it's you. You know, he knows. She knows."

Caroline lay on Stefan's chest and pulled his hand up in hers. She kissed his fingertips, one by one. "Only a few more years," Stefan said and put his hands through her hair. "We should be better than we are. More platonic than we are."

"I know," she murmured into his hand. She kissed his thumb, and then pulled his hand to his chest. They sat for a few minutes just listening to Jason's snoring. "I know," she said again and looked up. He was looking down at her.

"Insignificantly enough," Caroline sang, the song Stefan had played for her in the bar that night. "We both have significant others."

Stefan smirked. He kissed her forehead and as he pulled back she moved her head, her lips ready for another soft kiss. He leaned down and stopped himself. "We can't," he whispered when he was almost close enough to taste her.

She pouted but nodded. "You're right, I'm being... shallow. Kiddie pool shallow." She rubbed her lips together and sat up. "I got jealous, and I know that's not fair... I made my choice. And I don't get it both ways."

Stefan pulled himself up on his elbows and smiled at her. "It's only natural," he told her. He was quite, the whole house was quiet. "I'm in this for the long haul, Caroline. I'm not going anywhere. But for now we need to be best friends. Just best friends."

"No more blood sharing," Caroline said automatically. "Or stealing kisses."

"I didn't mind," he whispered. "But, it's wrong."

The quiet consumed him. And suddenly he jumped up. It was too quite. Where had the snoring gone.

He pulled Caroline off of him and ran to the guest room, she was on his heels. When they got there they saw Rebekah sitting in the chair next to his bed. "It won't be long," she said. They looked over at his dead body, the blood from a neck wound seeping into the bed spread.

Caroline lunged at her. "What did you do?" she screamed. "_What did you do?_"

She put her hand into Rebekah's chest and she pushed Caroline into Stefan, they both hit the wall. Stefan got up and ran to Rebekah pulling her up by her neck. "Beks!" he barked.

"What Steffy? Now we can be together."

"Did you feed him more blood?"

"What?" she asked and he dropped her. She fell to the floor and looked up at him. "You fed him your blood."

"This morning," he said. "It's almost been 24 hours, Rebekah. He could really be dead."

"I'll kill you," Caroline screamed. "I will murder you."

Rebekah looked down at the lifeless corpse, her eyes widened. "What did I do?"

"We're done," Stefan said. "No matter what the outcome... you and I are through."

Rebekah backed out of the room, bumping over lamps and books. Stefan followed her from the room, making sure she left.

He walked back in the room. Tears fell from Caroline's face onto Jason's. Stefan walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to say it would be okay. But, would it?

She banged on his chest. "Don't die. Don't you die."

"How did we let this happen?" Caroline asked him, her tears falling down her face. "How could you let a woman like that into your home?"

Tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath. "I am _so _sorry."

Caroline broke down, pulling his head onto her lap and Stefan slid down the wall onto the floor.

Stefan didn't know how much time had passed, the sun was beginning to rise, and Jason shot up. Gasping.

Caroline was on him immediately. "You're okay. You're okay." she whispered. "Shh!"

"What happened?" he asked, out of breath and touching his neck.

Stefan gulped, stood and looked at the man who will always be standing between him and the blonde in that bed. "You're in transition."

* * *

**It's a little darker, but I hoped you guys liked it. **

**Chapter three is coming your way next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

_But thoughts they change and times they **rearrange**  
I don't know who you are **anymore**_  
_**Loves** come and go and this I know  
I'm not who you **recall** anymore_

* * *

Jason, Stefan and Caroline sat on the porch while Aurelia signed documents that made her the owner of the house. Once Aurelia became owner of the house, Rebekah could no longer enter. Jason hadn't transitioned yet. A blood bag sat on the table next to him. He looked out over the street.

Stefan watched Caroline, who was watching Jason. She chewed her nail. "What are you going to do?" she said, finally.

"I will do whatever is necessary to help you," Stefan said.

"I've already called Bonnie, she made you a daylight ring, and she's shipping it express. It will be here in two days," Caroline said. "And Stefan is great at vampire training. He trained me."

Jason looked at Caroline, and then at Stefan. "Leave us alone for a minute?"

Stefan nodded and walked a safe distance away. He could still hear, and Caroline probably knew that, but didn't say anything.

"We should do something nice today," Jason said, he patted her thigh. "It's a beautiful day in Roma. Let's have a nice day."

"You're not going to transition?" Caroline said, tears falling down her face. Stefan sighed and looked at his feet.

"Eternity was never the plan, Caroline."

"Plans change."

"So, you're packing it in?" Jason asked. "You're going to be done with Stefan? You're in this with me for the long haul."

"Your life, your choice should have nothing to do with him," Caroline argued. "Do not die because you're stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn, Caroline. This was always until death do us part, and my death would do us part. Eternity... it's a whole new contract. A whole different thing. Something we'd never planned or discussed."

"Okay, fine, let's talk about it," Caroline said. She wrapped her hands around his. "Let's discuss it. But we can't discuss it if you're dead." She swallowed, her face wet with tears. "Don't leave me."

Jason chewed on his lip. He looked toward Stefan who was looking over the canal. "I know you had other plans. After me."

"Stop it."

"No," Jason said. "I'm not an idiot. I know I'm not the end for you. I know when you married me, you did it under the pretenses of being with Stefan after I died." He paused, cupped her face. "Please don't deny it."

"Okay. So?"

"So, let me suggest something," Jason said, moving to her. "I will transition, after a day in the sun with you. We'll spend it as our last day together as a married couple. And after that, I'll try to talk you into an eternity."

"What do you mean?"

"Clean slate. After I'm a vampire, I have to win you over again. Court you. Stefan can do the same. I was your first marriage. But, he and I, we'll battle for eternity."

Caroline tilted her head. "I will never understand you."

Jason smiled moved toward her, kissing her softly. "I love you, Caroline. But, I don't want one accident to define our _forever_."

"And what if I choose him? You're just going to what? Be a vampire somewhere else?"

Jason shrugged. "I'll start fresh, find another hot blonde to keep me busy." He teased her and she laughed. He wiped her tears and they rubbed their noses together. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Caroline said.

Jason stood. "Stefan," he called. "Come on over here."

Stefan jogged back to them. "You heard every word, right?" Jason said.

"You're smarter than you look."

"Good. The competition is already on," Jason said, clapping his hands. "You have any suggestions for places for us to go."

"I'll call you a car," Stefan said. "And give you a map with all the good places to go."

Stefan went to walk into the house, Aurelia walked toward him. "Come in, Signori Salvatore. Come in, Bello Caroline."

Jason didn't yet need an invitation. Stefan called them a car, gave her a bottle of blood for the road, and sent them on their way. Before they left, Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"You're not serious," he said. "You're not seriously considering his proposal?"

"I thought you'd be happy," she said.

"I'm going to compete with your husband for your affections? Is this a bad reality show?" Stefan asked, feeling sick to his stomach. "He can't be serious."

Caroline snatched her arm from his grip. "I think it was amazing of him to offer."

"But you won't be taking him up on the offer. Will you?" Stefan said. "You're going to stay with him."

"Of course I'm going to stay with him," she said and pushed her pointer finger into his chest. "This whole thing is your fault."

"My fault?"

"You date a woman like that, and shitty things happen to you."

Stefan shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening. I've completely lost you, haven't I?"

Caroline breathed out and moved toward the car. "We'll be back soon," she said. "Try not to let any psychopaths into your house while we're away."

He watched her drive away, tears fell down his face as he walked into his house. Aurelia was there, she wrapped her arms around him. She told him it was okay and he barely believed her.

He had lost everything, Caroline, his future with her, the girl who was keeping him company. He had lost everything. It seemed impossible that this end well for him.

He walked into his house with Aurelia by his side. His house keeper was the only person who was on his side now. He looked at the phone across the room and walked toward it. He dialed his brother, the one person who could talk him out of his stupor.

* * *

Caroline and Jason came home with smiles on their faces, though both had puffy eyes from a recent cry. Caroline's eyes lit up when she saw Stefan. He tilted his head in confusion at her reaction to him.

"You forget you're mad at me?" he said, teasing her a little.

"No, I remember," she partially laughed. "Do you have somewhere we can stay tomorrow, with a little less light?"

Stefan looked at the guest room, the perfect room for a sun lover, large panel windows, very little shade. "You two can stay in the room next to mine."

Jason shook his head. "I'll stay there," he said. "You can keep your place in the guest room."

"Jason," Caroline said.

Jason shook his head and smiled. "I'm holding you to this, Caroline. Wesley is already separating our stuff."

Stefan sighed, confused. "But, if she picks you..."

"She can pick me when I get back."

"Back?" Stefan asked.

Caroline slumped and watched Stefan, waiting for his reaction. "He's going to Africa, he's going to cure as many people as he can."

"You're going to create a bunch of accidental vampires," Stefan argued.

Jason shook his head. "I have a plan, Stefan," he said with an eyeroll. "Please trust me on that."

Stefan's eyes shot from the tension in Caroline's stance to the lazy smile on Jason's face. "This is something you've wanted to do for a long time," Stefan said. "It's why you reached out to Caroline in the first place... isn't it?"

"I've been trying to get her to go for years and she's refused. Now, I can go on my own," Jason said. "It's only a year." He put his hands together and rubbed them softly. He looked at Caroline. "You ready for dinner?"

Caroline walked to the door and let in a young Italian couple. Caroline bit her own wrist and poured her blood into two cups. She instructed the couple the drink from the cups if they became light headed. Stefan squinted his head at the couple. Why was Caroline feeding on a warm human with Jason, in his house?

"Wait," Stefan said. He walked up the stairs, "Aurelia," he called. She was in the room next to his, remaking the bed for Jason. "I'll do this, I need you to leave."

"Why, Signori?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Leave, now. Do not look around the house. Leave out the back. Now." Aurelia sprinted out the back without another word and Stefan swooshed to the front room where the human woman was removing her jacket, grinning seductively at Jason.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Stefan.

"Go," Stefan said.

Caroline bit the woman and then the man. Jason walked toward the woman first, licking the blood the dribbled down her neck. He didn't care for the taste, he scrunched up his nose. He moved on to the man. He began to drink from the man. His eyes began to change, his jaw tightened. The moaned in agony, and then in blood lust.

Caroline licked her lips as she watched, Stefan turned away.

Jason moved back and forth between the couple for a few minutes. After a while, the man drank his glass of Caroline's blood. Moments later, the woman did the same.

Jason kept drinking, insatiable, when he finally parted from them both, full and drunk on the blood, he stumbled onto the couch. The evening light streamed in through the curtains, burning him when he passed it. Caroline shut the drapes as Stefan fed the couple his blood.

Jason smile widely, blood on his face.

"Where can I clean up?"

"The bathroom upstairs in light locked. I like to shower without my ring."

Jason nodded and wiped his face, he looked at Caroline. She looked back at him expectantly. Waiting for a kiss, a hug, anything. He just passed her by, as if she was a maid.

Stefan finished healing the couple, compelled them, and they left.

He walked to Caroline, a drip of blood was on her cheek from biting the humans, he wiped the blood away. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm not," she said. "I don't know who that man is," she said. "But, he's not my husband."

Stefan nodded. "I think that was his plan."

A tear ran down her cheek and she looked at Stefan. "I feel like I've lost everything today. Everything."

"You have me."

She leaned into him and cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what the future held.

* * *

Jason sped out of the house after his shower, so quickly they barely saw him.

"He'll be back before sunrise," Stefan reminded her. She nodded.

"I don't want to be alone," she said, it was almost a plea. Stefan nodded and invited her up to his room. They lay in his bed watching reruns of old tv shows, and not really talking about anything. Aurelia came back around 9, humming and cleaning the house. When she walked in the room, she smiled widely at the sight of Caroline's head on Stefan's shoulder. She walked out of the room and came back minutes later with a couple glasses of champagne and a plate of crackers.

Stefan pricked his finger and poured some of his blood in her glass to see what she would do. A giggle escaped her and she did the same with his glass. Their glasses clinked together, their smiled widened and they drank.

They spend the rest of the night finishing of bottles of champagne and reminiscing about Mystic Falls. Caroline and Stefan talked about that day in the dressing room with her wedding dress. How much he wanted her, and how she dreamt of him that night.

After hours of drinking and laughing, and a bit of crying, Caroline fell to sleep in Stefan's arms. He kissed her forehead and drifted off into dreamland with her.

* * *

When Jason got home, soaked in blood and alcohol, smelling of sex, Caroline slapped him. Hard.

"I told you. Clean slate."

Stefan growled at him.

"You should be happy, buddy," Jason laughed. "I'm giving you an in here."

"Who are you?" Caroline cried.

"Did you turn it off immediately?" Stefan asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get cleaned up, my flight leaves at 9 tonight. Do you think my ring will be here before then."

Caroline shrugged. "I hate you."

The tell tale knock came on the door and Rebekah stood behind the door with a smile on her face. "Package!" she beamed. Caroline ran toward her and Stefan caught her and pulled her back. Stefan grabbed the package from Rebekah's hands.

"What do you want?"

"To see my love bunny bear," she said, a giggle in her voice.

"I'm none of those things," Stefan barked.

"Not you," she said, and tried to walk in the house. "What the hell?"

"You're not invited," Caroline growled.

Rebekah laughed. "Well, give this to your husband and then _he_ can come to _me_."

Stefan glared at the blonde. "What is going on?"

"Before I killed him, we had a little chat," Rebekah said. "We thought we take a detour from our bloodsharing cheating partners and give each other a chance."

Caroline's face dropped. Stefan contemplated the location of the white oak stake.

The package that was firmly in Stefan's hands was suddenly missing. Jason ripped it apart and put the ring on his thumb. He walked past them into the sun easily. "Thank you, love," he said and Caroline's stomach dropped.

"You blood share with my man, I blood share with yours," Rebekah said, letting her fangs show and digging into Jason's neck. Stefan shut the door, slamming it on both of them immediately.

Caroline felt like she was going to throw up.

Stefan leaned against the door in utter shock and agony.

"They are both... evil," Caroline said, a tear running down her cheek.

Stefan nodded and pulled her into his arms, not ever wanting to let her from his grip.


End file.
